How High the Moon
by marla
Summary: Heero ran into the swiflty receeding water, swimming out into it, using all his reserved energy. When he could swim no more, he stopped and floated on his back. Panting, he let the waves crash over him and the ocean carried him where it wished. HyxRP


This disconcerted boy tossed in his bed. He stared at the dark ceiling and rubbed his bleary eyes. The lights were bright, but he couldn't bring himself to turn them off during the night anymore.  
  
Frustrated with his inability to sleep, Heero rose from the bed. Quietly, cautiously, he left the modest beach house and timidly let the waves rush upon his feet and retreat immediately as if afraid of his touch.  
  
The moon shimmered over the ocean like a bright eye against the vast darkness. It was almost as if she was watching him from afar. She had fled to the moon for safety, so it was a possibilty.  
  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
  
He walked down a street in the city. His shouers are hunched and his bangs block his face from anyone that would wish to look pon it.  
  
He passes an electronics story with televisions in the window. A news anchor smiles as she looks to another camera.  
  
"In international news," she say," Vice Foreign Minister Dorilan announced earlier today that she will be relocating on the moon. Her reasons have not been specified. It is rumored that she wishes to be in closer proximity to the space colonies."  
  
Heero looked away, hurt fills his soulful eyes. "It's my fault she's goine," he whispered in a depressed monotone. "She can't take my crap anymore."  
  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
The tide began to leave, being pulled away by the forces of the moon. Along with the water, a piece of Heero's soul drifted away, skimming the dark ocean.  
  
"The tide will be back tomorrow, if I last that long," Heero said to a large red crab, burying itslf in the newly exposed sand.  
  
Heero ran into the swiflty receeding water, swimming out into it, using all his reserved energy. When he could swim no more, he stopped and floated on his back. Panting, he let the waves crash over him and the ocean carried him where it wished.  
  
  
Heero and Relena sat in the beach house's living room. He held his finger in her hair, twirling it thie was and that. She moved, as if to stand. He pulled her back down beside him.  
  
Heero, you know I have to leave, or else I'll miss my shuttle."  
  
"So miss it," he said, kissing her. "I'll hijack you a shuttle and fly you there myself. Either way you get there."  
  
"Yes, but your way will have my brother hunting you down under suspicion of kidnapping."  
  
Heero nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'll be back in a day or so Heero. Just like the moon brings the tide, the tide will bring me back."  
  
Heero reluctantly dropped his hold on Relena. "I'll be expecting you when the tide comes in tomorrow then."  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
  
Heero sulked, running a finger over a thin scar on his neck.  
  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
Heero languidly sat on the beach as the rushing water began rising around him. The tide was almost all the way up, and still there was no Relena.  
  
He heard the soft patter of feet tryiny to inconspiciously cross the sand. Heero smiled to himself.  
  
"I told you I'd be back with the tide," she giggled.  
  
Heero gazed up at her. She was still in her business clothes, and was holding her shoes in her hand. He stood and embraced her, smiling.  
  
"I missed you too Heero," she laughed.  
  
He shrugged and swept her into his arms, carrying her to meet the ocean. She clung to him, her left arm around his neck, the right tugging at the lavender ribbon in her hair.  
  
The sea lapped against his legs, soaking his jeans and splashing Relena.  
  
"Heero," she whispered, shivering. "Heero it's cold tonight. Let's go back to the house."  
  
"In just a minute," he said absently as he let the palpatations of the water transfix his gaze.  
  
"Heero, I'm tiredfrom my trip, and it's cold. Please Heero," she begged.  
  
"Go back then," he said, still staring at the ocean.  
  
"What?" she asked, but then Heero let her go. She screeched, scratching his neck in her struggle to stay dry. She spalahed throught the icy seawater, swallowing a mouthful of the salty solution.  
  
Relena stood and glowered at him. Heero didn't notice the anger hot enough to boil the water. Relena treked back to the house, shivering from the wind blowing against her wet skin. Heero followed her back with his eyes as he felt the spot on his nech where she had scartched him. Bringing his hand to eyelevel he saw the crimson drops run down his fingers.  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
  
He drifted on and on, keeping tabs on the direction from which he had come--just in case.  
  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
Heero again sat in the sand, watching the ocean ungulate. The early morning breazes caught his hair and made his unbuttoned oxford shirt flap behind him.  
  
Relena cam out in a white, terri-cloth robe, two cups of black coffe in her hands.  
  
She handed one to Heero as she sat next to him.  
  
"What's got you so captivated lately?"  
  
"I've been wondering what it would be like to free-float throught the undertoe. I want to see if the tide could pull me back in." He sipped his coffee.  
  
"Heero, that's suicide," she gasped.  
  
"I've survived worse," he said.  
  
"You'll never change will you Heero? YOu'll always want to die, no matter what. No matter who is there to mourn you afterward. You'll still want to die."  
  
"I don't have a real purpose to live."  
  
"You're my body guard. And don't forget that I love you."  
  
"You'd find another body guard."  
  
"Who am I supposed to spend my life with Heero? Tell me that."  
  
"you don't need me Relena. You never have." He rose, dropping his mug into the damp morning sand, spilling the coffee into it.  
  
"I don't want to live without you Heero," Relena's voice trembled as Heero removed his shirt.   
  
"Then come with me Relena. Come with me."  
  
"Heero, you know I can't."  
  
"And you know I'd never let anything happen to you."  
  
"You can't help me if you're dead," she snapped. He looked away, hurt. "Heero..."   
  
He walked into the ocean with a look of determination in his eyes.  
  
"Heero, come back here!: she commanded. "I can't let you do this. I won't let you give up on yourself! Whether you like it or not, I'm your body guard too!"  
  
He stopped, turning slowly. The wind was whipping Relena's hair across her face. Her eyes bound him, tugging at him. Reluctantly, he obeyed their call and trudged through the water back to her.  
  
He fell at her feet, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
Relna knelt. "It's alright Heero, we all lose our minds sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry..." was all Heerocould respond with.  
  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
  
THe ocean tossed him around like a piece of drift wood. He bobbed up and down, gasping for air at the surface before being plunged back within the tumultuous waters.  
  
When the ocean relented, he surfaced directly under the moon.  
  
"She was the only constant I had. I only have reason to go back if Relena is there," he told the moon. "Relena, I wish you would come back home, today. To stay with me, the way I wished you would."  
  
The tides began to shift. Soon Heero was again being pushed and played with by the demons of the waves. The tides though, were wasihng him in the direction of his home, to stay, the way she wished they would.  
  



End file.
